The Big Superhero Wish!/Quotes
:Nega Chin: We'll meet again, Crimson Chin! I swear it! :Crimson Chin: You can't swear. Only the super-edgy, 1985 Crimson Chin can swear. :1980s Crimson Chin: Yeah, and I got cancelled for it! ---- :Nega Chin: I have need for your special brand of tiny evil. :Short-Fuse: Tiny evil?! (Short-Fuse begins to detonate) :Nega Chin: I mean, big! Big evil wrapped up in a easy to carry package. ---- :Nega Chin: They think they've beaten me. They think they'll win. But I know the secret to the Crimson Chin's powers in that three-dimensional world. His sidekick Cleft, and his sidekick's canine sidekicks. But mark my words child, you will pay! [his watch suddenly beeps] Time for my evil laugh! Ahahahahahahaha...! ---- :[after Timmy opens his locker and a pile of Fs spill out] :Mr. Crocker: You like it? I decided to get ahead of the game and give you every F you get between now and college! ---- :Timmy: Doesn't anybody stand up for the little guy?! :Vicky: Hey little guy, you look like you've had a hard day, how about a nice peanut butter sandwich? :Timmy: Who are you and what have you done with Vicky? [then takes the sandwich and eats it anyway] :Vicky: You probably want some milk now right? :Timmy: [with mouth full] Mmm-hmm. :Vicky: Got milk? ON YOUR HEAD! [smashes a milk carton on Timmy's head and walks off laughing] ---- :[his alarm clock rings and he punches it] :[[Cleft|'Cleft']]: Tumbling Tardiness! I'm gonna be late for school! ---- :The Baby Shredder: I'm....the Baby Shredder! My razor sharp claws (shows her claws), viciously sharp tongue (shows her sharp tongue), (shows a watch at 7:30 with a crying kid's face in the center) and strict 7.30 sharp curfew, will tear you apart! :Bouncing Boil: Surrender you evil cretin! :towards Vicky, Vicky pops his boil and he flies past the Chin and Timmy ---- :Cleft: Thanks for saving me, Crimson Chin. You're a real hero. :"Crimson Chin": Yes I am, Cleft. Yes I am. Muahahahahahahaha. :Cleft: Hey, what's up with the evil laugh? :"Crimson Chin": Um..uh...Stay in school! [flies off] ---- :[at Nega Chin's lair] :Doctor Crocktopus: Hey, this is a very depressing room. No sunlight, no hope. I should teach kids in here! ---- :["Crimson Chin" reveals his true self to Dr. Crocktopus, Baby Shredder and Bull-E] :Dr. Crocktopus: The Nega Chin! The Crimson Chin's arch-enemy! :Baby Shredder: How did you know that? :Dr. Crocktopus: I confiscated a lot of comic books in my time. ---- :[when Crimson Chin tries to break the cage he's held captive in] :Short-Fuse: Forget it, Chin! That cage is unbreakable from the inside. :Crimson Chin: Just the inside, not the outside? That's pretty small thinking, don't you think? :Short-Fuse: Small?! Why you- [he explodes and unintentionally destroys the cage] :Crimson Chin: Nice job, little idiot. They should call you The Lidiot! ---- :Cleft: I guess the other heroes must've already won. :Nega Chin: Guess again, Cleft! :Cleft: The Nega Chin! You can't beat us super kids by yourself! :Nega Chin: Guess again, again, Cleft! You might think it's just me, until you see what's behind Mike, the evil living building! ---- :Charles (Crimson Chin): As long as there's one smoldering ember on the barbecue of justice, you can still cook a mighty steak of victory! :Chester: Oh great, now we're powerless, and hungry. :A.J.: Who is this guy again? :Timmy: Uh...He's my uncle? My big-chinned, muscular uncle? Who speaks in metaphors? ---- :Charles: And we're not alone! These three everyday heroes can help us as well. [points to the milkman, the firewoman and the janitor] :Timmy: What?! Those lame-o's? They couldn't help with a normal problem. What're they gonna do now? Help us surrender? :Charles: Just because somebody doesn't wear a superhero costume doesn't mean they can't be a hero. :Janitor: Timmy, I know you think we let you down before, but we're gonna make it up to you now. [holds up mop] By cleaning up this mess. :Firewoman: [holds up a hose that's spraying out water] And I'm gonna put out the flames of evil. :Milkman: And I, [holds up a bottle of milk] will deliver a cold bottle of justice to- :Timmy: Okay, we get it. :Charles: That's the spirit! ---- :Nega Chin: [after the janitor presses the buzzer] Who is it? :Janitor: Weak human janitor here to clean up your super powerful messes. :Nega Chin: I'll buzz you in. :[Nega Chin's lair surfaces from the swamp and the janitor enters] :Nega Chin: You can start by cleaning up the mess in Bull-E's pen. Then when you're done, you can swear your allegiance to my evil! :Charles: Never! :Nega Chin: What? Who said that? Is that Craig, the evil living trashcan? :Charles: No! It's us! :Baby Shredder: Regular people?! :Nega Chin, Bull-E & Dr. Crocktopus: Without powers?! :Charles: Right! Now surrender! Or face the wrath of we everyday heroes! :[the super villains laugh] :Nega Chin: This shouldn't take more than three seconds. (goes into villains' bathroom) If you need me, I'll be taking a bath (Nega-Chin peeks out of bathroom door)....of evil! (Nega-Chin goes back into bathroom) ---- :Timmy: Maybe my big-chinned uncle was right. Maybe we all have normal things that make us heroes! :Charles: He's right about me being right. Anyone with the power to stand up for what's right can be a hero. ---- :Charles: As long as there's a single drop of water in the mighty river of justice, it will always cut through the canyon of truth and- :Nega Chin: Oh, please stop, will you? You're worse than the milkman. ---- :Nega Chin: I don't understand. You beat me, a bunch of normal, powerless, kids! :Timmy: Dude, don't you understand? being normal doesn't mean you're powerless. In fact, normal people control your entire existence. :Nega Chin: LIES! :Crimson Chin: Actually, it's true. :Timmy: [walks to another panel] See that? That's the guy who writes the stories for your comic book. And he believes that good should always triumph over evil. And what the writer says, goes. :Nega Chin: Egad! No wonder I can never win! :Crimson Chin: Right! So you'll abandon your mad attempts to take over the three-dimensional world? :Nega Chin: Of course not! Next time I get out, I'm not going after your stupid dogs, I'm going after a much bigger prize. [breaks free of the rope and flies out of the comic book] :Timmy: Ace, Clefto, stop him! :Crimson Chin: Let him go, Cleft. His chin themed brand of evil can never triumph. For wherever there is a single blade of grass in the lawn of all that is good...No...Wait...As long as there is a single slice of justice on the deli-tray that is goodness, our sandwich of righteousness will always be a low-fat and delicious victory! No, what I mean is...Oh wait, it's not me, it's the writer's fault! :[fade out to the real world] :Crimson Chin Author: [to self and typing on a computer] ...as long as there is a single zit on the teenaged face of justice...No, that's dumb. The Crimson Chin would never say that. Unless I Tell Him Too! [hears a knock on the door] Who is it? :Nega Chin: Special delivery for the geek who writes the Crimson Chin! :Crimson Chin Author: I hope it's the new issue of 'Nerds Who Live With Their Mothers' Monthly! [runs up to answer the door. As he opens it, the Nega Chin is seen standing there] :Nega Chin: Let's have a little chat about heroes. [grabs the author's shirt] :Crimson Chin Author: [nervously laughs] Mom, I'm going out! [gets pulled away as the Nega Chin begins to beat him up] :Crimson Chin Author's Mother: [offscreen as the camera zooms over to the Crimson Chin comic book] Don't come back unless you bring me grandchildren! : ---- :The Firewoman: 'Time to stop, chop and roll. :throws her axe severing Doctor Crocktopus' tentacles and freeing the kids he had captured in them.'' :'Dr. Crocktopus: '''HEY! One of those arms wasn't mechanical. ''(Screams and faints) ---- :'''Timmy: NOOOOOO!! Cool, there's a D in here! Category:Quote pages Category:Season 4 Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages